trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
Destroy the Machine
I just got back from the pawn shop. The guy behind the counter recommended me these really expensive headphones. I turned down his offer at first, but then he told me to try them. I did, and I was blown away. It's probably the clearest sounding sound you'll ever hear currently. The man told me his dad makes them for the pawn shop. Insane. His dad's gonna be a millionaire soon if he branches out. But anyway, time to try these bad boys out! I plugged the USB part into my computer, and put the headphones on my ears. I played an MP3 file of the new song I made (it's something I do in my free time). It sounded so crisp, so clean. I couldn't believe it. There's no way I could go back to those crappy earbuds I have. Half-way through the song, I heard something very strange. "Somebody" I pulled the headphones off my head, and looked back. That's odd. I could've sworn I heard a voice come from behind me. It made my heart skip a beat. But who knows, maybe I was just hearing things. I don't see how though. I'm not even paranoid or anything. But whatever. I'll just forget it happened. I finished the song, and played it back 3 more times. I just couldn't believed how good it sounded. After that, I went to the kitchen to make a sandwich... while wearing my headphones. I had them plugged into my phone, listening to a podcast. The voices sounded so clean, it felt like I was in the room with them. I laid out a piece of bread. "Help me" I pulled off the headphones and looked around the room. There was nothing. "Hello?" I called. No response. It wasn't someone from the podcast, because the whisper was speaking over the voices. I started to think rationally about the situation. Either my house is haunted, or my headphones are defective. The whisper sounded clean and hollow. It didn't even feel like it was coming from the headphones. But knowing that it's a possibility the whisper came from the headphones, I avoided wearing them for the rest of the day. Closer to nighttime, I felt the need to try them again. I put them slowly over my ears. That's when I got the idea... why don't I just watch a video with a person in front of the camera talking. That way, it'll be more jarring once I hear the whisper. That will also make it scarier though. I put on a long 30 minute video. Near the end of it, I heard it. I heard the whisper... so dry, so hollow.... so empty. "Can't escape" I was frozen in fear. "H-hello?" I called. "Trapped... can't move... can't see." "W-why can't you see? O-or move?" I asked. "Because he trapped us in here..." "Who trapped you?" I asked. "The stealer." "Who is the stealer" I questioned. "The man in the backroom" "Where? Where is the backroom at?" "The shop" That's when I put two and two together. The guy who makes these headphones has something to do with this. I'm going to further investigate this. I pulled up to the pawn shop at around 10:30 PM. The sign at the door said they were closed, but I could see that the lights inside were still on. I tried the door handle, but it was locked. I went pack to the car, and got my mangled coat hanger. I picked the lock, and the door opened. I walked in, with headphones in hand. No a soul in the store. I walked all the way to the end of the store. I saw a door in the back. That has to be the backroom. I got very close to the door, listening. I could hear a man mumbling to something, followed by laughter. That's when I decided to open the door. A big, old man wearing a blue polo shirt was sitting in a chair at a table. On the table was a bunch of wires and junk. He appeared to be putting together a microphone. Behind the table, on the wall, was this huge machine, with a bunch of wires connected to it. I could hear whispery voices from behind it. "Who the hell are you?!" shouted the man. "What are you doing? What is all the whispering about?" "You don't want to know." he said gritting his teeth. "I demand answers!" As I said that, I hear the whispers behind the machine get louder. The man looked at the machine, then back to me, then stood up. "Get the hell out!!" he yelled. "Give me an answer!!" I screamed. The man then went to reach for something, possibly a weapon. I flipped the table over in his direction. "Ah!" he shouted as he got hit by the table. He grabbed a taser-gun, and shocked me with it. I was getting pumped with 9,000 volts per millisecond. Then I blacked out. I later woke up, sitting on the table... with my legs missing. Wires were sticking out of them. The man was in a yellow suit wearing a hazmat mask. I couldn't feel anything... and everything felt slower. He noticed I was awake. He put his hand over my face, and I blacked out again. The next time I woke up, my arm, now made of metal, was connected to the machine connected to the hole. My torso was cut in half, with once again, wires sticking out of it. Same with my right arm, which was missing. I had no idea what was going on. But I felt my life slowly fading away. My metal arm was glowing too. It felt like the life was getting sucked out of me. I blacked out again shortly there after. My vision faded in. I was in some type of bright, metal box. My body felt light, and lost... hopelessly lost. Where am I? Why do I feel so weird? I looked around my surroundings more. I saw light blue streams swarm around me, and whispery screams. "Who's next in line?" I heard a drawn out whisper say. I have no idea what's going on anymore. My memories are fading away too... like I'm becoming a mindless husk. I heard the sounds of digital machinery grow in the distance. I looked towards the door of the machine. I saw a bunch if yellow numbers run down it. It then stopped, and about 8 numbers were highlighted in orange. That's when a tube raised down from the ceiling, and sucked up this blue energy. As it got sucked up, it let out a horrible scream. And that's when I thought to myself, "When am I next in line?" More screaming blue energy got sucked up as the eternities and atoms went by. The ceiling tube went over my head. That's when I knew I was next in line. I screamed, as the negative, dark wind sucked me up into a hellish tunnel. I was now in a smaller box, but this one was transparent. I... I could see the man. He was in a black hazmat suit wearing a hazard mask. He opened the box I was in, and lifted me up with a long, metal stick thing. I heard his evil laugh behind his mask. I had no energy. Couldn't move or anything. My mind got duller by the minute. I was placed in this tight, metal tube. He then screwed some type of metal ball over the tube. Darkness. Helpless. Silence. Another eternity went by. I heard a voice speaking closely. It wasn't the man. This voice sounded younger. I listed carefully. It sounded like somebody giving a speech. "Help me! Help me! I want to be free!" I cried. But my cries only came out as whispers. The person talking was no longer talking. ""Uh, sorry about that. Don't know what that was." I heard the voice say. That's when... that's when it all came to me. I think I'm inside a microphone. My soul. Trapped in a microphone. Like that... one soul trapped in the headphones. I will wait until this guy is done giving his speech, because I don't want to embarrass by interrupting him. A little while later, I heard the crowd give an applause. This is my time. A few minutes later, I began to speak. "Please, you got yo help me!" I whisper cried. No response. "I need to talk! Please!" ... "H-hello...?" I heard a voice say up close to the microphone. "Hi. I'm trapped in here. I didn't hear a response for several minutes. He must've got freaked out. "I-is this real?" I heard him stutter. "Yes, this is very real! He trapped me in here!" "W-who trapped you?" "Where did you get this mic? I asked. "Uh... some man off the street." "Was he big? "U-uh yes..." "Good. I need you to go to the local pawn shop, and free us." "What? Pawn shop? Free who? What? What is going on? "That man trapped me and others in electronic devices. Please free us. Destroy the machine." "Where is the machine?" he asked. "In the back...room." "Hello? Are you okay?" "My life i-is... d...dr...ain...in...g." After hours, Mitchel Bradberg headed over to the pawn shop. He tried opening the door, but it was of course locked. So he smashed the glass door into pieces. He walked in the store, and prepared too. He carried with him a kitchen knife. He kicked in the backroom door. He saw the man, sitting in his chair... trapping the souls into the electronics. Mitch aimed the knife up to the man. The man raised his hands up. "Who. The. HELL are you?!?!" he shouted. "The questions. That's what I am. The questions. And I demand some answers." "Well, you're not getting them!" exclaimed the man. Bradberg sliced the man's arm. The man cried in pain. "Give me the answers... GIVE ME ANSWERS!" Mitchel screamed. "I'm powering my electronics. So what?" the man said while holding onto his bloody arm. "Powering them with what? Huh?" Mitchell demanded. The man paused. "That's a secret." he smiled. "Don't make me slice you again! WHAT'S THE SECRET?" "Whispers." the man said. "Huh?" Mitch said confused. "That's what I call them. It's just whispering, blue energy. That's all." explained the man. "Bullshit, BULLSHIT!" Bradberg exclaimed. This time he put the knife up to the man's throat. "The longer I play with my life, the duller the knife. NOW GIVE ME. THE ANSWERS! NO BULLSHIT!" Brad demanded. The man sighed. "Life. It's life." the man revealed. "Go on...?" "Life is more powerful than any code, any chip, or anything like that. So I'm powering them with life... at a low price. Once everyone finds out that the world's most powerful electronics are cheaper than the competition... there will be no more competition. I'll have the world at my finger tips. And you can't stop me." "Oh yeah? Watch me." Mitchel threatened. He then sliced the man's throat with the knife. The man fell to the floor, blood pouring out of his neck. Bradberg ran to the machine in the wall. He was banging on the machine, trying to get it open some how. He found a part of it he could open. It revealed a hole. He looked into it. Too dark. But he could hear the souls crying. "Hey! I'm going to let you guys out, alright? Don't lose hope! I will set you free! Freedom!" Bradberg began messing with the machine more. He found a button behind this glass. He couldn't get it open, so he smashed it, revealing the button to be pressed. He pressed the button. The button that makes the ceiling tube appear. Brad Mitchell cheered. Until he was shot in the head by the man. "Bastard!" the man yelled. He stepped over Brad's dead body. He went to the machine, and put his mouth under the tube, waiting for the souls to come out. He was going to devour the souls. And so he did. All the souls entered his mouth, going inside his body. His body was glowing blue. He was becoming bigger and more powerful. His brain got larger, muscles tighter, skin brighter. He was turning into a super human. However, he could feel his body ripping a part. He then felt the worst pain he has ever felt. The souls were ripping out of his body all at once. He screamed in horrible pain, as all the souls tore out of his body. He exploded into blood and dismembered body parts. The souls were now free. But before they could go, they had unfinished business to do. With all their might and power, they pressed against the machine. With tighter force, it began denting. The metal got weaker, and the souls got stronger. Then, the explosion. The souls were free. The machine was destroyed. Brad Berry reunited with the souls, along with that guy who found those headphones. The man, however, was trapped. Trapped in a machine. The machine has a name. "Hell." Category:Paranormal Category:Trapped Category:Robots Category:Blood/Gore Category:Hell